Dandy 704
04 - Dandy 704 Character Description Website Dandy 704 is a 19th century gentleman who decided to escape death by having his brain mummified and transferred to an internal vat. His body is steam powered and entirely mechanical except for his voice box (which is in dire need of a repair). He is a world class explorer, brash, charismatic and loud mouthed. He’s also an incredible romantic womanizer and will offer to marry anyone (despite his lack of a space carriage). Do not believe his fantastic stories. They are not true. The real ones are much crazier (and would incriminate him). Other Dandy is as close to acting as the software main character as it gets. He is the most referenced of the synths and often the most referenced outside of Chipspeech. Dandy is a steam-powered robot that houses a mummified brain, allowing him to escape death. He is mostly mechanical, with the exception of his voicebox. Being steam-powered, he needs to drink a lot of water in order to run, which can vary from three to five gallons a day depending on how much he expends the water.http://dandy-704.tumblr.com/post/118297047517/if-youre-steam-powered-where-are-you-getting-all In addition, he is able to ingest other liquids, such as liquor. His body makes him one of the most fragile synths of the Chipspeech robots and some of the other could potentially break him easily. CiderTalk'84 commented on replacement parts, stating some were most likely very rusted and his 704 parts are hard to come by, adding that not even Otto Mozer would like to put him back together if he dissected him.link He is missing his right eye, which is covered by a monocle. In terms of personality, Dandy is very brash and bold, often acting very extravagant and doing extreme actions such as challenging people to fight or setting things on fire. His twitter account is also one of the more active accounts for the characters. Dandy is also the butt of jokes from several of the other Synths who sometimes feel the need to steal his robotic arm. Generally he is full of himself and thinks of himself as the more dominate Synth. In regards to his new friends who were soon to be joining them, he stated that there were no in between and his friends were either to be courted or dominated.link He also believed he is a expert in the field of "babeology", though as Cider pointed out there is no proof of any form of success from Dandy in his "field" of study and expertise. He and Spencer AL2 also have a rather strange relationship. Their interactions range from friendly banter to full out mocking with sometimes the pair being left with grudging feelings against each other and periods where Spencer refuses to talk to him. Otto Mozer also at one stage hinted that there was more to Dandy and him when Dandy threatened Otto, but due to Dandy's memory loss Dandy is none the wiser on Otto.link He generally likes to walk over VOSIM and even has been known to trash his home from time to time. Due to Bert Gotrax's age, Bert often has little respect for Dandy, though can't find it in him to be mad at him either. Daisy is his estranged lover. He also has displayed some emotional attachment to her still.link However, he has no memory of her. He seems to be living with VOSIM, or at least crashing at his home. Technical Information Dandy is based on the IBM 704 computer. He is based on a Physical modelling (waveguide) synthesis. His voice is dark and muted, many strange inflections in the vowels due to the tortuous signal path. Dandy's voice was improved in version 1.072 alongside Bert Gotrax. However, Dandy's vocal has been noted by Plogue to be capable of only a limited mount of improvements.link Most Chispeech vocals us Formant Singer 1 or 2 technology, Dandy included. Dandy and Bert suffer from issues related to the limited source materials they had to work with. The goal was to create a monopitch with a huge vocal range as a result of working with limited data.link Trivia * The person who runs his "canon" accounts is nicknamed "Soda-chan" by the fandom. ** The nickname has been officially acknowledged by Dandy's mod. *Dandy 704 and Daisy's relationship is a nod to the song "Daisy Bell", which was sung by the IMB 704 of which Dandy is based upon. This was the first ever song sung by a computer. This is further backed up by Daisy's Twitter account being "Daisy__Bell_". *Dandy is one of the oldest characters in chipspeech, as evidence from the others referring to him by terms such as "old man". *While the other synth robots are more Cyberpunk style robots, Dandy is the only one who is Steampunk. *His number of "04" in this case is a reference to the IMB 704, his number is the only one referencing his synth. Gallery Dandy704.jpeg Dandyinterface.png References Poll Which characteristic trait of Dandy 704 do you like the most? Name of Character Appearance Voice; Singing Voice; Talking Background + history Social account Category:Characters Category:Chipspeech Voices